Unlikely Romance
by Katie-chan of the leaf village
Summary: Naruto, the school loser, finds himself slowly falling for the person he hates the most, Sasuke Uchiha. But will his denial stop him from pursuing his feelings? Sasunaru high school AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto jogged down the street, huffing and puffing. He was going to be late on his first day of high school. Otherwise known as the place where dreams come to die. Now, it wasn't bad for the populars*. No, no, for them, it was their kingdom. But see, Naruto was not popular. In fact, he was at the bottom of the social food chain, which meant that this year was going to be hell.

 _"Not today, dammit!"_ Naruto thought as he entered through the front doors.

He looked at the clock, which read 7:58. He could still make it. The blonde raced towards his homeroom, attempting to beat the bell. As he rushed into Mr. Johnson's room, the bell rang, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He spotted the his homeroom/science teacher, who was a balding man of around sixty. He didn't seem to notice the blonde''s arrival. Scanning the class, he realized that he was the only one not seated. He made a move to sit in the only empty seat at the back of the room, but was stopped by a grunt from the science teacher. Who was currently glaring at him.

"Late on your first day," He looked at his attendance sheet for the only person marked absent,"Mr. Uzumaki? I guess that I'll have to mark you tardy."

"B-but I was in here when the bell rang!" Naruto sputtered out while the rest of the class laughed at the loser who managed to be late on the first day of freshman year.

"But you were not in your seat, so you were not technically here. Therefore you are tardy." The old man rolled his eyes and marked him tardy.

Naruto saw no point in arguing with him, and with a sigh, dropped into his seat. He looked around the room to look at his classmates. He knew a few of them, but none of them were friends. Friends? Who was he kidding. No one here would touch him with a ten foot pole. They were either laughing at him or ignoring his existence. Neither felt too good. It was even worse when he was being publicly humiliated and insulted. They just loved calling him a "loser" and a "waste of space" and who could forget "destined for a dumpster". Naruto was clicking his pen while thinking of lunch time when the intercom broke through the chatter in the room. It crackled a bot before blasting out:

"Welcome students for your first day back or first time at Konoha high school, home of the foxes! I hope you have an excellent year. Now for the announcements." a perky feminine voice said. Naruto groaned and put his head in his hand.

He could already tell this year was going to suck.

* * *

Naruto trudged out of the English classroom, thanking whatever god was out there that it was time for gym. He had already survived Mr. Johnson's lecture about lab safety (What were they? six?), Mrs. Belfrey's talk about the importance of being able to understand poems and "decipher" them, and Mr. Orochimaru's reminder of how "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.'' (Really? This isn't some weird anime.). He was happy to let out his pent up energy in gym and practically ran the entire way there. He wasn't happy about laps, but he was cramped from being in those stupid desks all day.

When Naruto entered the gym, he headed straight for the locker room. Naruto had arrived early and currently had the entire locker room to himself. He pulled of his orange t-shirt and jeans in exchange for the tacky looking gym uniform. Who thought that forcing kids to wear orange and black in gym was a god idea? He had nothing against orange, in fact it was his favorite color, but really? The locker room doors opened and Naruto peeked to see who it was. He froze. It was only the most popular guy in school and the bane of Naruto's existence.

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Babe magnet and asshole supreme. Not to mention genius and martial art prodigy.

Naruto hated the guys guts. He hated how everyone loved him. He hated how perfect he was at everything. He hated how girls flocked to him like bees to pollen. He hated how the guy didn't even care about how popular he was. It irked him to no end how the guy thought that everyone else was beneath him. He hated how the girl he loved was in love with a bastard like that.

 _"I don't even know what they see in that bastard. He isn't even that good looking."_ Naruto thought with a huff.

Sasuke walked right past Naruto and opened his locker. Naruto turned and glared at his shirt in his hands while the raven changed quickly and left. After that, the locker room filled up quickly. Naruto brushed past the other boys and headed into the gym. Upon reentering the gym, Naruto noticed two things. The first thing he noticed was that the white haired gym teacher was giggling while reading some book. The second thing he noticed was that Sasuke was looking at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but Sasuke just slowly turned away. When all of the other boys had left the locker room, the teacher sighed and put down his book.

"I am Mr. Hatake and I am your gym teacher. I would have you know I can spot forgery, so do not even attempt to bring me a false doctor's excuse. Anyways, today we will be playing basketball. So pick team captains and sort into teams of two." Mr. Hatake said before, once again, picking up his book and continuing to read.

Half the class cheered while the other half groaned. Naruto was one of the ones who groaned. Team captains meant him getting picked last and he wasn't really good at basketball. Big surprise, Sasuke and Gaara were chosen as captains, who just so happen to be the two most popular boys in school. Neither of which were even aware of Naruto's existence. So yeah, he was definitely getting picked last. All of his previous excitement about gym was gone and replaced with nervousness and horror.

Has He mentioned that he really, _really_ hates high school?

* * *

 ***This is what me and my friend refer to the popular folks as.**

 **This may not be accurate with a high school schedule, but I really don't know. Anyways, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! If you happened to be one of the first to read this, you read it where Iruka was the history teacher. I changed it to Orochimaru because Iruka will be needed elsewhere.**

 **I would like to inform you that I do not do disclaimers since it is quite obvious that I do not own Naruto (He's all Sasuke's). If I did, Sasuke would have already done the dirty with Naruto and Naruto would be limping for a week.**

* * *

Sweaty and exhausted from that embarrassing game of basketball, Naruto sat down at his table in the corner of the lunch room. As always, Sasuke showed off and Naruto made a fool of himself. He was the only one that didn't make a basket, even the geeks had made at least one. That had seriously damaged Naruto's pride, but it wasn't his fault that he had no hand to eye coordination.

Naruto nibbled at his peanut butter sandwich while looking around the lunch room. All the different groups of people had already convened. There were the populars, which included: jocks, cheerleaders, and simply rich and popular people, who all sat at the table in the center of the room. This group included: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. Big group, but some where only there because of relations. Naruto knew Hinata was there because she was Neji's cousin and Kiba's girlfriend, and Sakura and Ino were there because they were both cheerleaders. Most of them were either jocks or rich, or if you're Sasuke, both. The other tables in the cafeteria were grouped into geeks, band students, artist, and weirdos. Naruto sat alone at a table in the corner. He found it funny that it's only the first day and people were already putting labels on people, not that he had any room to talk. As he was finishing up his sandwich, he heard a squeal coming from the populars table.

* * *

"Come on a date with me, Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice echoed throughout the lunch room.

"There's no way he'd go with you, Ino-pig." Sakura replied, "He's already going on one with me, isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared but Sakura took no notice.

"News Flash: he doesn't like either of you." Kiba grumbled and Shikamaru sighed. This was an everyday occurrence.

Sasuke was annoyed by the girls antics and it was quite obvious that he had no feelings for either of them, but neither would take no for an answer. Neji had suggested asking someone out so they would stop, but, honestly, there was no one who Sasuke really liked. He had never been on a date before. The concept itself was almost foreign to him.

"Hey Sasuke, how's your brother doing?" Shino asked with a knowing look.

Sasuke scowled. Itachi had been lecturing him about being more "social" and "outgoing". Like Itachi had room to tell him that. The only people he ever spoke to were Sasuke and the people from his weird college club.

"He's being an asshole, as usual." Sasuke replied, still scowling. He got up to throw his trash away and people scurried out of his way. They knew better than to stand in the way of an Uchiha. Even for something as meager as taking trash to a trash can.

As he was walking to the trash can, he felt someone slam into him. Sasuke managed to catch his footing, but whoever crashed into him wasn't as lucky. He turned to see a blond boy, who had obviously just fallen down, glaring at him. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the boy's impossibly blue eyes and the whisker like scars on his face. The second thing he noticed was that the boy was pissed.

"Watch where you're going, bastard." The boy said and the entire lunch room fell silent. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Nobody had ever dared to speak to him like that. He was curious why the boy thought he had the right to call him a bastard, and was pissed for the exact same reason. No one had the right to call an Uchiha a bastard, apart from other Uchihas.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke growled and the boy huffed.

"I called you a bastard for knocking me over. Are you deaf?" he replied as he stood up. The whole room seemed to hold its breath.

"You were the one who bumped into me, dumbass." For good measure, Sasuke added a trademark Uchiha glare.

Before the blond could reply, a teacher appeared between them. Looks like their arguing had been pretty loud. Or maybe the teachers knew something was up when nobody was talking.

"Now, now. There will be no fighting or cursing on school grounds. Save that for your homes. Oh, and both of you have detention for causing a disturbance in the learning environment." the chubby man said before returning to his lunch.

 _"Learning environment? Please, as if there is any learning going on in the lunchroom. There's barely any going on in the classroom."_ Sasuke thought before glaring at the blond in front of him, who muttered something about ''Iruka's going to kill me,". The boy looked up when he felt the cold, Uchiha gaze on him.

"What're you looking at, asshole?" he said while attempting to return the glare but failing.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply before finishing throwing his trash away and heading back to his table. Once he had sat down, the usual lunch room chatter started up again.

While he waited for the bell to ring, Sasuke thought of how unpleasant serving detention with that guy was going to be. And how cute he looked when he was angry. That thought had both shocked and scared Sasuke, seeing as he had never once found anyone to be cute. Sakura and Ino ranted about how "No one can call Sasuke-kun a bastard!", which, despite agreeing with them, Sasuke found quite annoying. It was then that Sasuke realized that he had never gotten the boy's name. He couldn't just keep calling him "the boy" or "the blond" so, giving in to his curiosity, he turned to Shikamaru, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Do you know who that guy was?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru just stared at him.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked lazily and Sasuke's brow twitched.

"The one who just rammed into me."

"Oh, I think his name was Naruto. I hear he's rather unpopular.'' Shikamaru put his head on the table and closed his eyes since he felt that he was no longer needed.

 _"Naruto, huh? This is going to be interesting.''_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. He was now rather intrigued by this "Naruto". He had never thought he see the day where someone dare to insult him.

By the time the bell rang, Sasuke's irritation with Naruto had completely diminished and was replaced with a strange curiosity.

He was looking forward to detention.

* * *

 **I will be switching Pov's in chapters, if you hadn't already noticed. I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's first Impression of Naruto. I'll try to do the detention in Naruto's Pov so you can see how he currently thinks of Sasuke.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


End file.
